Leah Knows Best
by iluvzuzu
Summary: leah angstyness... there's not much of a plot, though, so i can't really give a summary... basically, leah is just being leah. it's good, i promise. please read and review.


Men break promises

**A/N: First of all, do not read this is you have not read Breaking Dawn. **

**Secondly: Wow. I haven't posted anything in months, have I? I feel bad, but at the same time, I'm just like… ahhh! Because I have super-writer's-block. I swear, it's just terrible. But then I read Breaking Dawn and I thought this up… anyway, this will not be the last Leah angst fic you'll see from me… I have this thing about Leah, I really like her. She's pretty damn awesome. I SO wanted her and Jacob to get together, but uh… there's this little-but-swiftly-growing-bigger problem named Renesmee Carlie Cullen that's putting a stop to that one, so… here it is, I guess.**

**Leah knows Best**

Men break promises.

"_It's okay, Lee-lee. I'm here. I always will be. I love you. I always will. I promise."_

It happens. It's like rain in Forks or sick people in a hospital. We all expect it; it's how it is.

"_Say you'll never leave me?"_

"_I'll never leave you, Leah. Not as long as I live."_

Women overreact.

"_You bastard! You promised me, you said you loved me!"_

Men get hit with hard objects on account of it.

"_A chair?"_

"_A chair."_

"_Huh… who knew Leah had it in her?"_

Men try to apologize.

"_So, now you understand. I couldn't tell you before, because you were human. But now, Lee-lee… Leah… now you're one of us. I imprinted on her, Leah. I couldn't help it. I'm so, so sorry."_

It never works.

"_Go soak your head, dogbreath, and save me the soap opera."_

Women get consoled by friends.

"_Uh, yeah… what am I supposed to say again?"_

"_Good lord. What we're _trying _to say is Leah, we're sorry about all that. You're, uh, too good for him?"_

"_Quil, Paul, get out of my house."_

Men move on.

"_Emily and I are getting married."_

"_A long time from now, of course. Sam has to sort out his… life… and I have to finish school and all. But, yes, it's going to happen. We hope all of you can make it."_

Some terrible tragedy might strike women's lives.

"_Leah, it's Dad… he… he…"_

"_Seth, calm down, tell me what's wrong! What's wrong with Dad?"_

"_He had a heart attack, Lee. He's gone."_

Men pretend to care.

"_I'm sorry about your dad, Lee-le—uh, Leah. Especially after all this…"_

Women go into a state of denial in which they believe they have moved on.

"_I told you, Sam, just save me the soap opera already. I'm over it."_

Men know better.

"_She thinks I'm stupid, Jared. She thinks I believe her when she says she doesn't love me anymore."_

"_Leah knows best, Sam. Just let her think what she wants."_

And men feel regret.

"_I know I should just let it go… But the hardest part about her still loving me… is that sometimes, I wish so, so badly that I could love her back."_

"_That's not the way imprinting is supposed to work. You only love Em, right?"_

"_Of course I do. She's my Imprint, my soulmate, my other half or whatever. And I love her, of course I do. How could I not? Sometimes, though, when I think really far back to when I never knew Emily, I remember what it was like to love Leah. And… swear you won't mention this to Em… but sometimes… I miss her. My Lee-lee."_

"_Dude… that's not… it can't be… normal."_

"_I know. But it's how it is. The thing is, Jared—I had a choice back then. I could have fallen in love with anyone, it wasn't like imprinting. And I chose Leah. And Leah chose me. And then I saw Emily and… I didn't have a choice anymore. I was forced to make a new one."_

But in the end…

"_I never got to tell you how great it was about you and the, uh, monstrosity. I mean… about you and Renesmee."_

"_Oh. Well. Thanks."_

"_I guess you've always been one of the lucky ones, huh, Jake?"_

"_I wouldn't say that."_

"_Then what would you say?"_

"_I don't know. I'm sorry, Leah. About… you and…"_

"_I told you, I told everyone—I'm over it. I'm over him. I have been for ages."_

"_If you say so."_

"_Ugh, shut up. Just because you're the Alpha Pup doesn't mean you know everything."_

"_Yeah, I guess not. Hear that, Embry? From now on, ask the Second. Leah knows best, obviously."_

In the end, women know best.

"_Please, Leah. Just stop crying. It hurts me too, you know."_

"_I'm sorry. I'm a pretty crappy big sister, huh?"_

"_No way. You're great. I just wish you could imprint, you know? Then you wouldn't miss Sam at all."_

"_I wish so too."_

Or at least, they wish they did.


End file.
